A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid delivery systems, and, more particularly to a fluid container with a keying means to prevent improper fluid loading in a fluid delivery tool, and a system including such fluid container and fluid delivery tool.
B. Description of the Related Art
Certain manufacturing processes require the use of fluids such as liquid chemicals. Such liquid chemicals may include, for example, acids, solvents, bases, photoresists, dopants, inorganics, organics, biological solutions, pharmaceuticals, and radioactive chemicals. Often, these processes require a specific liquid chemical for each particular process. Furthermore, each process may require a specific liquid chemical at various stages of the process. For example, two to eight different photoresists might be used in the same lithography cluster during a semiconductor manufacturing process. Storage and dispensing systems allow alternative containers to be used to deliver liquid chemicals to a manufacturing process at a specified time. Consequently, manufacturing personnel need to change the liquid chemical being used for the particular process at the specified time so that the system delivers the correct liquid chemical to the manufacturing process. It is critical that the proper liquid chemical be installed into the systems for the particular process or the particular stage of the process. If the incorrect liquid chemical is installed for a particular process or process stage, personnel may be put at risk, and equipment and the manufactured articles may be severely damaged.
Some conventional systems attempt to utilize unique pump connectors that will only fit with a correct dispensing portion of a container (e.g., the container mouth or chemical connection). Each dispensing portion of the container has a unique configuration based on the liquid chemical contained therein. For example, some containers have keyed, screw-on fill nozzles that prevent the insertion of the containers into an incorrect chemical fill reservoir of a tool. The intention is that only the correct chemical can be used in any particular manufacturing process, because the process will dictate a unique pump connection and a corresponding container with the correct chemical liquid. Such systems, however, permit the pump connectors to be partially connected to the incorrect chemicals such that pumping can take place even though the connection is not proper. In addition, personnel have a propensity to attach the wrong chemical to the wrong process or at the wrong time. Such incorrect connections can be dangerous to personnel and have caused millions of dollars of damage to equipment and to articles of manufacture.
Another conventional system includes the liquid chemical dispensing systems sold under the trade name NowPak (TM) and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,875,921 and 6,015,068. The Nowpak (TM) system has a probe that permits entry of the chemical, but will only seat properly if the container""s keyed, screw-on dispensing portion matches a key provided on the top of the probe. The NowPak (TM) system also has a sensor that prevents tool operation when the probe is not seated properly on the container""s dispensing portion. Unfortunately, the probe in such systems becomes contaminated when it is inserted into an incorrect container, and there is nothing to prevent manufacturing personnel from inserting the wrong container within a tool. Furthermore, when an incorrect container is used, the fluid or chemical in the container becomes contaminated, or, even worse, may creates a dangerous chemical reaction between the chemical currently on the probe and the chemical in the incorrect container. Such situations result in waste of costly manufacturing materials, and possibly place manufacturing personnel in danger of being harmed by the reacting chemicals.
Other methods for preventing improper chemical mixing rely on manual or automated methods. For example, bar code labeling and scanning identifies when an incorrect chemical is loaded into a tool, but requires an operator to perform the bar code scanning and react to an error. Another even more manual method includes having a second person check the chemical loading. This method is similarly unreliable.
Thus there is a need in the art to provide a keyed fluid container that prevents manufacturing personnel from inserting an incorrect container into an incorrect manufacturing tool, and thus, contaminating a tool probe, as well as intermingling incompatible chemicals located in the probe and the incorrect container.
The present invention satisfies this need by providing a fluid container with a keying means to prevent improper fluid loading in a fluid delivery tool, and a system including such fluid container and fluid delivery tool.
Additional advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be learned from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
In accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention comprises a fluid delivery system, including: a fluid delivery tool having a connector element and a location for holding a fluid container, the location including a replaceable template having a first key element portion; and a fluid container having a connector portion for connecting the fluid container to the connector element of the fluid delivery tool for delivery of the fluid in the fluid container to the fluid delivery tool, the fluid container further having a second key element portion distinct from the connector portion of the fluid container and configured to mate with the first key element portion of the tool template.
Further in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention comprises a fluid delivery system, including: a fluid delivery tool having a connector element and a location for holding a fluid container, the location including a replaceable template having a key element portion; a fluid container having a connector portion for connecting the fluid container to the connector element of the fluid delivery tool for delivery of the fluid in the fluid container to the fluid delivery tool, the fluid container further having a body portion integral with and distinct from the connector portion of the fluid container; and a key element provided on at least a portion of the fluid container body portion and configured to mate with the key element portion of the tool template.
Still further in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention comprises a fluid container for use in a fluid delivery tool having a connector element and a location for holding a fluid container, the location including a replaceable template having a first key element portion, the fluid container including: a connector portion for connecting the fluid container to the connector element of the fluid delivery tool for delivery of the fluid in the fluid container to the fluid delivery tool; and a second key element portion distinct from the connector portion and configured to mate with the first key element portion of the tool template.
Still even further in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention comprises a fluid delivery system for use with a fluid delivery tool having a connector element and a location for holding a fluid container, the location including a replaceable template having a key element portion, the fluid delivery system including: a fluid container having a connector portion for connecting the fluid container to the connector element of the fluid delivery tool for delivery of the fluid in the fluid container to the fluid delivery tool, the fluid container further having a body portion integral with and distinct from the connector portion of the fluid container; and a key element provided on at least a portion of the fluid container body portion and configured to mate with the key element portion of the tool template.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.